


Somebody for someone

by The Coolest Pirate (Blodeuwedd)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Coolest%20Pirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Kurt was going to use him for sex, he damn well would make sure he'd remember him." A one nightstand for Kurt and Dave in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody for someone

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: this is a NC-17 Kurtofsky future fic. There is gay sex in this fic. You shouldn't be reading this if you're too young and/or don't like gay sex. That's all. Oh, and I don't own Glee. One more thing: the title was based on a song by The Corrs.

Dave sat on the bar stool and asked for a beer. He looked around at the people having fun. A large group was dancing animatedly on the center of the dance floor. Smaller groups and couples were scattered around. Some people had thrown themselves in the couch area, most of them making out (or getting there very soon). He grabbed his beer and took a large gulp, standing up to see if he could spot anyone interesting. That was when he felt a hand squeeze his butt. He jumped in surprise, but turned around with a smile.

"Hello there, big boy." A very inebriated guy slurred, nearly falling into Dave's chest.

He laughed a little, but shook his head. He didn't mind making out with slightly drunk guys – hell, he was drunk more than half the time as well! –, but this guy seemed on the verge of passing out, which was too drunk by Dave's standards.

"Hello. Are you all right?" Dave looked down to find himself looking into beautiful and all too familiar eyes, eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. "Wait… Kurt?"

"Yes! That's my name! Kurt! Did I tell you my name? How do you know my name?" He giggled. "My name is Kurt. But you know that. I don't _your_ name. You have to tell me your name now. Or did you tell me already? Did I forget?" He looked right into Dave's eyes, frowning in concentration. Then he put his hand on Dave's cheeks and brought their heads closer, noses nearly touching. "I _do_ know you! You're… you're… Shit, what's your name? I know your name! You're my friend! Shit, what is it? Peter? John? Kevin? David? David! You're David! Kovalsky!"

"Karofsky."

"That's what I said. Kavovsky!"

Dave bit down on his lower lip. He knew he shouldn't be laughing, but drunk Kurt was just too funny. Not that he had ever seen it before. Actually, it had been years since he had last seen the other boy – man, he reminded himself, as he looked down the toned body. Kurt was most definitely a man now. A handsome man. A really handsome man. A really handsome man whose hands were running through Dave's chest.

He took a step back and Kurt came toppling down over him. "Oof! Hey! Don't move so fast!"

Dave put his arms around the smaller man. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Wow. You're really strong, you know?" Kurt's hand was caressing his arm now, gently squeezing his bicep.

"Okay… I think you've had a bit too much tonight."

"O' course I did!" Kurt attempted to stand up straighter and nearly fell backwards, bursting into a fit of laughter. "I – hahah – I nearly – oh, my – I nearly fell! Did you see that?"

Dave shook his head. He should just go now, but he didn't have the heart to leave Kurt like that. Also, they hadn't seen each other in years and he was curious about Kurt's life. Not that he could answer anything about it at the moment. "Are you here with anyone?"

"Pff! As if! I'm trying to _get_ someone. Honestly, David, don't you know what bars are for? I'll teach you!"

"I'll take you home, then. You didn't drive here, did you?", Dave said, dragging Kurt towards the exit.

"Na-ah! Came to drink! And to get laid! I drank! I still haven't got laid."

"I can help you with that!", a short dark-haired man yelled from his place near the door. Kurt's head turned with interest, but Dave pulled him forwards. "Wait, David, I wanna have sex! He said… Wait a second…" He looked at Dave with a sly smile. "Are _you_ fucking me tonight?"

Dave gulped, trying to ignore the very tempting mental image that was threatening to invade his mind. Not an easy task when Kurt was snaking his body along his own. He took a deep breath and pushed the shorter man slightly, turning to support him sideways.

"I can walk by myself!", Kurt protested, disentangling himself from Dave and proceeding to zigzag behind him.

Dave chuckled. "Of course you can. Come on, then!" He guided them to his car, helping Kurt to the passenger's side and then climbing on the driver's seat. He asked for an address, which Kurt mumbled, sliding down the seat and turning to face the window. He programmed it on his GPS (he didn't know the whole city that well yet, having lived here for only 7 months now) and left quickly. They drove in near silence, broken only by Kurt's moans. "Daaaaavey… I feel sick…"

"Don't get sick on my car! Here." He found a plastic bag on the glove compartment, somehow forgotten from carrying something. Kurt took the bag and, sure enough, retched into it just seconds later. Dave was glad the night breeze was cool enough for him to leave the windows open.

It took nearly half an hour to get to Kurt's building, during which Kurt vomited a few more times and Dave stopped the car to get rid of the nasty bag (Kurt now claiming to be feeling better). They made it into the building and Kurt appeared to have sobered up a bit more, though Dave was still concerned. He entered the tiny apartment and was surprised to see how well decorated it was. Kurt had made the most of the small space. But, then again, maybe that wasn't so surprising. He locked the door behind him and watched as Kurt toed of his shoes, once again nearly falling down. He caught him for the second time in the same night.

Kurt twisted in his arms and moved forward to kiss him and Dave clamped a hand over his mouth. "No way. You have to brush your teeth. Then put on your pajamas and get into bed and that's all that's happening here tonight."

Kurt pouted. "Spoilsport." Dave smiled as he saw the other man entering the bathroom. He took a look around the place, going into the kitchen and pouring a glass of water for himself and another one for Kurt. He left Kurt's glass on the small round table in the living room and sat on the couch, mind wandering. He kept an ear out for Kurt in the bathroom and heard the shower, but everything seemed all right. After a few minutes the bathroom door opened and Dave lifted his eyes, immediately spluttering water and chocking when he saw that Kurt was completely naked. Droplets of water clang to his wet hair, shoulders and chest, some making their way down the slightly muscled body. He smelled of a musty sweet mixture.

"What?" Kurt feigned innocence. "You told me to put on my pajamas, but I sleep in the nude."

"I can see that", Dave replied, although currently he was actually trying _not_ to see it, eyes averting to the ground. "Get into bed then."

"Alright, fine" Kurt stepped closer and leaned down, purring. "Are you going to tuck me in?" His minty breath was warm near Dave's ear.

Dave took a deep breath, trying to calm down his accelerated heartbeat and his hardening cock. "Just… go…" He watched as Kurt took a step back then left, swaying his hips sensuously (as if him being naked wasn't tempting enough!). He took another calming breath, counting to ten before following him.

Kurt was lying on his stomach, legs dangling in the air, and Dave would have had to be made out of stone not to get turned on by that broad back, perfectly round and firm ass and long toned legs. He took a sheet from the bottom of the bed and went to cover Kurt with it, but he had turned around and pulled Dave flush against him, rolling again and pinning him down with surprising strength. Apparently the shower had been enough to sober him up a little bit – though not enough. His mouth was on his before Dave could protest, tongue flickering over his lower lip, his legs around his waist, the sheet tangled between them. He grinded their hips together and Dave was done resisting. He opened his lips and their tongues met, hot and wet and sloppy and enough to make Dave whimper. Flashbacks of two other kisses rushed back to him – one forceful and angry and cathartic in a locker room; another, passionate and surprising and lustful on Kurt's parents' living room. His hand slid up and grabbed a fistful of damp hair, making Kurt break the kiss to gasp for air. He took the opportunity to nip at the smaller man's earlobe, flicker his tongue on the shell of his ear, run his open mouth down his neck, licking and sucking and biting, no doubt leaving marks on the sensitive skin. If Kurt was going to use him for sex, he damn well would make sure he'd remember him. His other hand ran down the length of his body, long fingers pressing against soft skin, until he squeezed his ass. Kurt moaned loudly, hips bucking against his. Any illusion he had of controlling what happened this night was completely gone, as were the attempts. He had provoked David until he got what he wanted, past the limit of composure or common sense. He had teased David until he cracked and could no longer turn back. Now he surrendered, his body at the mercy of those big hands, strong arms and – holy fucking hell! – skilled tongue.

Dave clumsily pulled the sheet from between their bodies. He heard it rip, but tossed it aside without a second thought. He quickly discarded his jacket and his shirt, his eyes darkening with lust as he took in Kurt's naked body below him. He admired the long neck, surprisingly broad shoulders, chest covered with light hair, slender waist, toned abdomen. Licking his lips, he allowed his eyes to slowly travel downwards – the long cock, hard and leaking pre-cum, perfect legs, even the long feet. Kurt felt the weight of his stare, the promises it carried. Suddenly, Dave put his hands behind Kurt's knees and lifted the long legs around his waist in one swift movement, body diving to kiss at Kurt's nipple. He played with the nipple between his teeth, then sucked and licked, repeating the actions again and again, his desire fueled by Kurt's soft moans. He moved to the other nipple, one hand tracing the sensitive flesh of his stomach, purposefully brushing against Kurt's erection. Kurt bucked his hips and pulled him closer with his legs, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, effectively, trapping his hand between their bodies. Dave groaned and sucked his nipple and he released his grip enough for Dave to break free, kneeling back on the bed. Dave signed for him to turn over and he did so, knees and elbows on the bed, ass up in the air. He shook his as teasingly and was rewarded with a playful pinch to his ass cheek. He gasped and grinned. Dave seemed to have realized he liked it a bit rough – he wasn't into serious S&M, but a smack here and there was definitely a turn on.

Dave opened his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear to his knees, stroking his now free erection. He pressed his cock against Kurt's ass cheek and ran finger slowly up his crack. Kurt whimpered and pushed back, making him grin.

"You like this, do you?" He lightly tapped his dick against Kurt's reddened flesh. "You want this?" He ran the head of his cock down Kurt's thigh and up again and smacked his ass.

"Oh God, yes!"

"What do you say?" Dave withdrew a couple inches.

"Pleeeeeease." Kurt lifted his head and stretched his arm, hand fumbling to open the drawer of his bed-side table. He had just managed to grab the bottle of lube and a condom when he felt David's tongue swiping up his ass and nearly dropped everything.

"Holy…!"

Dave ran his tongue around Kurt's hole slowly, hands gripping at his thighs. He increased the speed, licking faster and faster, the sound of Kurt's groans muffled by the pillow assuring him that he liked it. He blew on the sensitive skin and saw the muscles contracting in pleasure. He pressed a digit against the orifice and waited, taking a deep breath to still his own fast beating heart and throbbing erection. Kurt mumbled in complaint and wiggled back and he grinned, slowly inserting his finger in the tight space. He made circling motions, marveling at the tightness and heat he knew would soon be around his cock. He had to get a move on if he wanted that, however, or he wouldn't be lasting long enough for that to happen. He took his finger out and quickly replaced it with his tongue, working in and out and in circles alternately. He used his hands to spread Kurt's ass for him and buried his face between his cheeks hungrily, overloading his senses with Kurt. Kurt's smell, Kurt's taste, Kurt's skin, Kurt's voice, Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt. He went back to using his fingers, inserting two this time, making quick work of stretching him.

Kurt didn't say anything – he didn't need to, the sound of his loud moans and grunts being enough to show his approval. He reached back with trembling fingers to pass Dave the lube and the condom. He felt the cold of the lube and startled, but it soon warmed up as he felt Dave's long fingers stretching him some more. Fingers which were then replace by a thick erection that pressed against his walls slowly but surely. It burned and tingled and it hurt a bit, for Kurt hadn't had sex in a little while, but he took deep breaths and soon got used to it.

Dave pulled out and slammed back in, his hard length brushing Kurt's prostate in a way that had both of them whimpering. He repeated the action again and again, large hands gripping Kurt's hips so hard there would no doubt be purple bruises on the pearly white skin later.

Kurt felt a wave of heat hit him and his whole body started shaking violently with a combination of pleasure and desire. His vision clouded and his knees gave away and he collapsed onto the mattress, bringing Dave down with him. He brought his knees up, spreading himself more for Dave. "I'm… so… close…", he panted, reaching out to pump his cock, but Dave grabbed both his wrists and pinned them above to the pillow. His body was now covering Kurt's and he was pumping in and out vigorously, the bed squeaking below them and hitting the wall with every thrust. Kurt gritted his teeth, pushing backwards as much as he could, completely surrendered when the orgasm hit him and stars pulsed behind his closed eyes, the sound of his loud cry barely registering in his ears.

Dave buried himself balls deep inside Kurt, howling when reached climax, his strong arms falling to his sides as he crashed on top of the shorter man. They stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breaths, until Kurt felt Dave pull out. That was the last thing he noticed before falling asleep.

He didn't know what time it was when he woke up, only that he his head hurt and his throat was dry. He opened his eyes slightly, but there wasn't much light coming through the dark curtains. The events of the previous night came to his mind in a bit of a fog, but he remembered enough to grin broadly. He moved slowly, stretching his sore limbs, and his hand brushed over a sheet of paper on the pillow next to his. He picked it up and smiled when he read it.

615-8986-1641

IN CASE YOU NEED ANOTHER BOOTYCALL


End file.
